Stories From Degrassi:All Mixed Up
by LiberalAnimation
Summary: The first story in my series. It invoves Crellie and whatever nickname you give Peter and Darcy. Summary sucks but please read. Good or bad please give feedback. I'm open for suggestions. I dont own degrassi
1. The Start

All Mixed Up

This is a new series of stories I decided to write about Degrassi. The layout is there will always be one main story and one side story. There will be X amount of chapters and once one story is done I will make another story that takes place in the same world as the previous it may even have the same characters who knows.

The first story is about Craig/Ellie's relationship The second is about Peter's and Darcy's.

**Main Story**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first scene takes place at the "Core" were Ellie's busy with an assignment when her newly re-united boyfriend Jessie shows up at her desk.

"Hey babe." says Jessie giving Ellie a peck on the lips.

"Hey whats up?" Ellie replies

"Nothing much but I see you're hard at work. What are you doing?

"I'm doing a piece on the "Visionary Assassins". There the newest thing to hit the Indie Rock scene and I gotta prep for the interview I'm doing with them tomorrow.

"Well how about afterwards we head out to that new club downtown I'm in a funny dancing mood tonight. And I hear the dance floor there is huge."

" You and dancing? It's a terrible combination but I have to see it. It's like one of those car wrecks that you just cant help but watch."

Ellie then closed her laptop and stood up packing up her things for the night.

"Oh really?" Jessie said raising his eyebrows

Jessie then inched closer to her with a smirk on his face.

"Really." Ellie repeated grinning

"Well maybe this will change your mind."

Jessie then proceeded to tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" Ellie shouted

"Not until you take it back."

Jessie soon had her pinned against the wall tickling her until she started turning shades of red.

"Okay I give! I give! I swear. You're a great dancer. I just thinks it's shameful when the only way you can get a compliment is through physical torture."

"Hey I do what I have to. Now is there anyway I can make it up to you?

"I can think of a few."

Ellie then closed the remaining gap between them and proceeded to kiss him.

She was so glad that she and Jessie had gotten back together. She had been miserable ever since the whole Craig incident and she was seriously lacking in the relationship department. But she took her newly reformed relationship with Jessie as a sign. A sign that first she was completely over Craig and second that things were finally looking up for her. She was for once completely stress free. Something she hadn't been for awhile. She had finally gotten over being crushed by Craig and could now have a healthy relationship with Jessie minus the emotional baggage .

**Knock Knock**

Ellie and Jessie then turned around to see Marco standing at the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Marco asked stepping through the door way

"No actually we were about to leave out."

"Plans?"

"Yeah were going down to some new club downtown".

"You can come if you want. The more the merrier." Jessie added

"And you can't miss the chance of Jessie humiliating himself when he tries to dance."

"Didn't we just go over this? You sweared." Jessie said

"I had my fingers crossed. So you coming Marco?" Ellie asked

"Sure but uh.. I got a friend with me is it cool if he comes?

"Yeah why not? Where is he?" Ellie asked pa

"He's waiting outside we were heading to the house but decided to stop here first."

"Alright great so you ready El?"

"Yeah lets go." Ellie said grabbing her things

"So who's your friend anybody we know?" Ellie asked curiously

"Yeah I think you guys met him before. He just came back to town this morning and he needed somebody to hang with so here we are." Marco explained

"Oh. What's his name?" Ellie asked growing anxious

They then walk up to the parking lot were they look up and see something that stop them in there tracks. They saw a sight that was so shocking it left Ellie breathless.

"Ellie Nash meet Craig Manning. Craig Manning meet Ellie Nash."

Ellie stood there stunned with her jaw hung. She felt a confusing mixture of shock/anger/ and excitement all in a matter of seconds. Just as she had finished babbling to her self about how happy and how over Craig she was fate goes and makes a ass out of her again. Typical.

**Side Story**

"Are you sure about this? Your mom will freak out when she finds out were still seeing each other." said Darcy with her arms wrapped around Peter.

"I'm more sure about this than anything I've done in my whole life. And like I told you I've got nothing else to lose besides you. And you are something that I definitely do not want to lose. And who cares if everyone knows where together. I don't care what they." Peter sincerely replied.

"Your so sweet. I don't know what I'm going to do once your gone."

"I'm going to call, email , write letters whatever it takes believe me your worth it."

"Are you trying to make me cry? All this sweet talk is just going to make me miss you more."

"Well lets not think about that. Lets just enjoy the time we have together. I mean theres no time like the present right?"

"Right. Lets go."

They then walk through the school holding hands as if nothings wrong. They stop at Darcy's last period class.

"So how about we hang out at the Dot later on get some food on me? Peter asked

"Sure" Darcy replied

Darcy then starts to walk away but Peter pulls her back and softly kisses her on the lips.

"Wow that felt really good." Darcy said breathlessly

They then kiss more as class begins and students start to pass them to go in the classroom. Emma and Manny then make there way to class and sees the scene.

"Peter?"

At the sound of someone calling Peter turned around to the sight of Emma and Manny.

"Wow Peter I would tell you to get a room but the thought of you still inhaling someones face would probably make me gag." Emma said.

"Is that a hint of bitterness in your voice Emma?"

"No but good luck Darcy I have a feeling you'll need it."

Emma then walks into the class when Manny approaches Peter and Darcy.

"Don't worry about her guys. She still in her I hate Peter's guts stage don't worry we all go through it at some point. But that aside congrats guys your a cute couple.

"Thanks Manny."

Manny then follows Emma's lead and proceeds into the classroom.

"So I'll see you later?" Peter asks

"Yeah later."

Is the story any good yet? I'm completely open for suggestions about future chapters if anyone has them just leave them in the reviews. Ill post the next chapter soon.


	2. You Wouldn't Believe

All Mixed Up Pt2

I took some advice and reformatted the story so please let me know if you know a better way to make a layout seeing as I hate this layout.

Right now we pick up were we left off in the main story with Ellie still sitting in shock and a somewhat awkward silence.

**Main Story**

"Um...Um..." was all Ellie could manage at the moment as she was still in shock and a little confused.

"I 've been in rehab for six months and this is all I get? Some best friend you turn out to be." Craig said sarcastically.

"Sorry this was just sort of you know unexpected but how are doing I mean when did you get here?

"Well the good people back at rehab saw I was pretty healthy and decided to cut me loose. I just got back here this morning. I'm staying at a hotel until I can get in contact with Joey." Craig said

"Well congratulations Craig I'm happy for you man and it's good to see you again but we were kinda headed somewhere so if you can spare us an hour or two then you guys can catch up later if that's cool." Jessie said a little harshly.

"Jessie." Ellie said sternly shooting him a look. "You know Craig you can come if you want were going to a new club downtown nothing special."

"No. No. I 'm not the dancing type anyway. You just go I'll catch up with you later El." Craig said.

"Yeah I'll sit this one out too guys seeing as Craig doesn't have a car and I don't think he would enjoy walking home so later." Marco said noticing the tension

The situation was getting tense as Craig and Jessie eyed each other a little.

"Alright Craig see you around." Ellie said

As Craig and Marco walked away so did Ellie and Jessie.

"May I ask what the hell was that back there?" Ellie asked

"What? We needed to get somewhere and we really didn't have time to listen to his life story I was just speeding things up." Jessie said nonchalantly

"Listen Jessie me and Craig are through I'm over him so you have nothing to worry about. Our relationship is strictly on a friendship basis." Ellie said

"Well forgive me El if I don't even want it to be that. I told you that guy is nothing but a manipulator. He uses people and he's used you before. I just don't want to see you get hurt by that guy again especially when were together. He almost broke us up once and I'll be damned if he comes between us again."Jessie said

"Well you don't have to worry at all. There's nothing going on between me and Craig. I've learned from that mistake already. Besides I don't have to see him very much anyway. It's not like we have to share the same house or anything."

**Side Story**

The side story picks up after school at the dot were Peter and Darcy are spending there remaining time together before Peter's mom ships him off to boarding school in three days.

"I seriously think I bombed that english test today. I'm just so stressed." Darcy said

"I know. I completely understand this is just as hard for you as it is for me but were going to get through this. I mean the boarding school isn't that far away I mean I can save up some money and come and see you every once in a while."

"You better." Darcy said a little pouty.

"Don't worry I will no matter what my mom says."

"Oh really?" says a voice sternly behind Peter and Darcy

"Mom?" What are you doing here?" Peter asks surprised

"Looking for my son who I find is deliberately disobeying me. What are you doing with her I specifically told you to stay away from her." said Ms. Hatzilakos

"Mom she has a name and it's bad enough you're shipping me off to some boarding school but I'm not going to let you or dad dictate who I see." Peter said

"Is that so. Okay Peter parties over say goodbye to your friend and lets go." Ms. Hatzilakos

Peter then turns to Darcy.

"Don't worry I'll call you later I just have to get her off my back. Peter says

"Sure just don't push her please. Making her angrier wont exactly do us any favors." says Darcy

"Right I'll keep that in mind. Can I get a kiss to tide me over till tonight?" Peter says with somewhat puppy dog eyes which Darcy is a sucker for.

"Sure."

"Peter now." Ms. Hatzilakos says cutting them off.

Peter rushes and gives Darcy a quick peck and leaves.

"I'll call you." Peter says as he left

"The things I do for love." Darcy whispered

Darcy then quickly caught herself realizing what she had just said. Did I just say love? No I can't. Or could I? Could I really be falling for Peter Stone? This is all just happening way to fast.

She wasn't sure if it was love but there was one undeniable fact she was certainly feeling something for Peter Stone.

**Main Story**

**3 hours later.**

Ellie comes through the door exhausted from her dance session with Jessie. She had to give him credit though he was better than she thought but he was still in serious need of lessons.

Just then Ellie crashes down on the couch too tired to make it all the way to her room. And THUMP!.

"Ouch!"

"Ahh!" Ellie then let out a scream as a voice just came from the darkness.

"Ellie? Ellie calm down it's me Craig."

"Craig? Oh my god give me a heart attack why dont you?"

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep while I was moving my stuff in." Craig said

"Hold on what?" Ellie asked

"I'm taking Dylan's room while he's gone." Craig replied

"So you're staying here?" Ellie asked again

"Yep. Joey oked some i'm crashing here for now."

Wow just when I thought that things couldn't get worse. Damn it. Fate 2 Ellie Nash 0.


	3. Don't Stay Home

_Well I got a bit of writers block but I pulled through the best way I could so if you could tell me if anything about sucks it would be much appreciated. _

**Main Story**

The next scene starts the next morning after Ellie discovers that Craig does in fact live in the apartment. She then wakes up to go into the kitchen and see Craig eating breakfast alone.

"Hey El what's going on? Sleep well last night?" Craig asks

"Yeah like a log." Ellie said trying to avoid looking at Craig

"Me too for the first time in a long while. And believe me it felt great." said Craig

"I take it rehab didn't go so great." Ellie implied

"No. It sucked completely. Group meeting after group meeting. Crappy food. The worse thing is they treated us like kids like just because we had a problems we weren't capable of anything." Craig said

"Sorry." Ellie said

"Don't be I needed help and I got. And there's only one person I can thank for that and that's you. You never let me down." Craig said

Ellie tried desperately to hide her blushing face.

Silence...

"I'm not interrupting am I because lately I've developed a knack for walking in on the weirdest moments."

"Um no not at all Craig was just telling me about rehab and so far it sucks." Ellie said rather quickly still blushing.

"Well how does pancakes sound."

"Great I can always use more food." Craig said

"Alright coming right up." Marco said

**Ellie's Thoughts**

Wow I blushed. I feel like I'm in elementary school all over again. This is just too much to deal with right now. Maybe I just need to get out of the house for awhile.

**Side Story**

It was ten at night and Darcy was still waiting by the phone. Waiting like she had been doing ever since she left the dot earlier. She was anticipating Peters call. Waiting for him to call and tell her that everything with his mom had calmed down but so far nothing. Just as she was ready to give up and sleep for the night she heard a thump at the window. Then another. Then another.

She then moved over to the window and looked out to see Peter throwing little pebbles at the window.

"Peter what are you doing?" Darcy asked

"Getting your attention." Peter said

"Why didn't you call?" Darcy asked

"It's a long story can I come up?" Peter asked

"Yeah I think my parents are asleep. Just be quiet."

Peter then climbed a tree next to Darcy's window and tried to maneuver his way in.

"Be careful." Darcy called out.

"Don't worry I'm be as careful as I can be." Peter said as he wiggled into her room.

"Peter this is crazy I never had a boy sneak through my window in the middle of the night." Darcy said with a smile on her face.

"Just think of it as my Romeo to your Juliet. Showing up in the middle of the night, climbing through your window, proclaiming my love and sealing it with a kiss." Peter said softly kissing Darcy on the lips.

Darcy blushed mostly due to the proclaiming love part. She new Peter was only joking but what Peter didn't know was that Darcy was struggling inside about her feelings for him.

"Peter what are you doing here?" Darcy asked

"Um...Well me and my mom kinda got into a small argument." Peter said

"How small?" Darcy asked giving Peter a look.

"Small enough for her to try and ship me off to hell this weekend." Peter said

"What! Peter what happened? I thought we had a understanding that you would stay on her good side? Darcy said

"We did but she just got to me...I'm sorry. Peter said

"How could she possibly get to you so much?" Darcy asked

"She went through the usual lecture which was fine I handled it but then she started badmouthing you. She blamed you for my recent screw ups. I just couldn't take it anymore so I went to my room and thought for awhile. Then I decided that she can't send me away if I'm not there so I left plain and simple." Peter finished

"Wait a minute she doesn't know you're gone?" Darcy asked

Peter shook his head.

"Peter you know she's going to notice you're gone and she's going to call the cops." Darcy said

"She wont notice I'm gone till morning because I'm pretty sure she was sleep when I left and she cant file a report for forty eight hours so the cops wont start looking for me till Monday." Peter told Darcy

"So wait you're not going back home." Darcy said

"No. Why should I? So they can send me to some boarding school?" Peter asked

"No because it's the right thing to do." Darcy replied

"Darcy I thought this was what you wanted. For us to be together." Peter said

"I do Peter but not like this I mean where are you going to go?" Darcy said

"Hotels. I got enough money to last me awhile. Peter said

"This isn't a good idea Peter believe me you need to go back home."

"You know what forget it. I'm not going home no matter what. I thought you would be supportive seeing as I'm doing this for us but obviously I was wrong."

"Peter you sound ridiculous right now. I want you to be here and I want us to be together but I want to do it the right way. All you're doing now now is running away from your problems." Darcy said rather loudly

"Whatever I'm leaving. This was just one big waste of time." Peter said as he began climbing back out the window.

"Wait where are you going?" Darcy asked running to the window

"Anywhere but here." Peter said angrily

"Peter wait! Peter!" Darcy yelled out the window

Peter kept walking as Darcy called him.

**Darcy's Thoughts**

Could things get any worse. Peter just walked out on me and I have no idea where he's going. I don't know whats wrong with him. He's usually the one keeping me calm now he's just going off the deep end. I don't know what I'm going to do but I got to think of something fast before he really screws things up. So much for not being stressed.

**Main Story**

Knock Knock Knock

Loud knocks echoed through the house as Craig jumped up to answer the door. As he opened the door he saw Jessie standing on the other side of it.

"Hey Jessie hows it going? Ellie door!" Craig asked

"Hey Craig whats up. I thought you went home yesterday."

"I did." Craig said

"Then what are you doing here don't you live like hours away." Jessie asked

"No my step dad lives hours away. I live here." Craig said

"What? You're kidding. Tell me your kidding." Jessie said

"Is it something wrong with that?" Craig asked

"Maybe." Jessie said snapping at Craig

"What's you're problem man you've been nothing but a ass since I've been here." Craig snapped back

"You know what my problem is. I know about you and Ellie and I know about the kiss. I also know how you try to screw with her mind so do yourself a favor and this time find yourself another play toy."

"Do myself a favor. Wow sounds like a threat." Craig said nonchalantly stepping closer to Jessie

"Just make the move. I've been wanting to do this for while now I've just needed a good excuse." Jessie said getting more in Craig's face.

"Oh trust me feelings mutual." Craig said

"Hey guys what's going on." Ellie said nervously coming through the door and saw another tense situation between Craig and Jessie but this time it looked pretty serious.

She then stepped between them quickly grabbing Jessie's arm.

"Nothing much. Just having a little guy talk." Craig said

"Yeah guy talk. Lets get out of here. Movie starts soon." Jessie said

"Later Craig." Ellie said

"Later El." Craig said still glaring at Jessie.


	4. Love Song

**Main Story**

The story now picks up with Ellie deep in thought after the movie while she's getting rode home by Jessie.

**Ellie's Thoughts**

I've been pretty much off all night. I cant believe I'm stressing out over this I mean I'm completely over Craig. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself. And besides if I say it enough it will eventually be true right? Okay I'm over Craig. I'm over Craig. I'm over Craig. I think it's working.

The car comes to a stop and Ellie looks out the window to see that she's not home.

"Why did we stop?" Ellie asked looking at Jessie.

"When are we going to talk about it?" Jessie asked

"Talk about what?" Ellie said knowing exactly what it was.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ellie." Jessie said

"How about never Jessie seeing as there's absolutely nothing to talk about."

"You sure about that?" Jessie said

"100 percent." Ellie said reassuringly

"So why didn't you tell me he was staying at your place?" Jessie asked

"Because I found out after you dropped me off yesterday." Ellie said defensively

"And what it slipped your mind to tell me when you were on the phone with me this morning?" Jessie asked

"As a matter of fact it did because I don't spend all my time thinking about Craig because again there's nothing going on between us." Ellie said

At this point there pretty much yelling.

"Oh really well I wonder what you could've been thinking about all night while you were staring off into space instead of talking to me your boyfriend."

"Honestly Jessie I don't understand why you're feeling so threatened by him."

"Because Ellie no matter how many times you deny it I can see that you're still in love with this guy and for the life of me I can't figure out why. Jessie said yelling at the top of his lungs.

There was a long silence after that.

"Take me home." Ellie said quietly

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the apartment building. They hadn't said a word to each other since the argument.

"Ellie I"

"No Jessie. If you're too insecure to know that I only want to be with you then we might as well break things off now but if not then call me tomorrow when your not so jealous of nothing." Ellie said

Ellie then walked away and as she walked away she started to cry. Not because of her being mad at Jessie because she had no right to be mad at him. She was crying because she knew that everything Jessie had said was true and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why either.

**Side Story**

It was the middle of 5th period Monday afternoon and Darcy hadn't heard a single thing from Peter in three days and she hadn't seen him at school at all. To say that she was worried was an understatement . She couldn't focus on any of her classes all day her mind just seemed to be traveling elsewhere. Mostly it found it's way to thinking about Peter.

Then out the corner of her eye she saw someone pointing at her. She turned to see who it was and it was some random student outside the door talking to the teacher. The teacher then walked over to Darcy.

"Darcy Ms Hatzilakos would like to see you in her office." The teacher said

Darcy then got a pass and started towards the principals office.

**Darcy's Thoughts**

Oh man this can't be good. Well this best thing to do in this situation is to just be truthful. Tell her that Peter stopped by your house before he took off and that's the last you seen of him.

"You can go in." says the secretary at the desk

Darcy nervously opened the door.

"Darcy please sit down. Now I believe you know what this is about."

"Um I have a idea but I'm not to sure." Darcy said

"Well let me cut right to it my son is missing and I have a feeling you know something about it." Ms Hatzilakos said accusingly

"Um... No I had know idea that Peter was missing Ms Hatzilakos I haven't seen him since we were at the dot on Friday." Darcy said

"Well I want you to know that this is a very serious situation. I want you to know that the police are now involved. So if you have any information whatsoever it's best that you come out with it."

"No Ms Hatzilakos I don't know anything ."

"Well if you hear anything at all you need to let me know immediately understand?" Ms Hatzilakos said

"Yes Ms Hatzilakos." Darcy said

"Alright you can go back to class."

**Darcy's Thoughts **

Why did I just do that? Am I crazy? I don't know I just hope that Peters okay and that he turns up soon or I'm going to feel so guilty for not speaking up. I guess what Peter said that night at my house got to me. When he said that if he wasn't there he couldn't be sent away and for a second I may have thought he was right. That things would work out better if his mom didn't know where he was but now I regret not telling her. That's it I gotta look for him because if something happens to him I will never forgive myself.

**Main Story**

Ellie walked into her apartment with tears still rolling down her eyes to see Craig sitting on the couch watching tv. She tried to hide her face as best she could but Craig noticed.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" Craig asked concerned

"Um... Nothing Craig good night." Ellie said hurrying to her room.

Craig then got up and followed her to her room. They looked at each other for a second

"What happened?." Craig asked

"Nothing Craig just we just had a little fight that's all." Ellie said wiping her eyes

"About what?" Craig asked sitting next to Ellie on the bed

"Nothing Craig really just please go." Ellie said

There was a small silence.

"You know Ellie six months in a rehab center leaves you with a lot of free time. Time to think. Time to re-evaluate everything that's wrong with your life. And in there I thought about a lot of things my career, my family and friends and everyone I ever wronged which were a lot of people. But no matter who or what I thought about my thoughts kept coming back to you."

"Craig stop." Ellie whispered

"For six months I couldn't think of one thing other than you."

"Craig please just stop."

"Then I thought about the day at the airport when you walked away from me. I know you were trying to hide it but I saw you cry. And that crushed me. I knew how you felt about me and believe me I felt the same but I was just too scared to get into another serious relationship after me and Ash. I was scared because I had gotten so close to you over that summer that we started to know each other better then we knew ourselves and that scared the hell out of me."

"Craig why are you doing this to me? Do you think that I'm just some toy that you pick up and play with whenever you feel like it? " Ellie said emotionally

"But then in rehab I started thinking about my dad and how he let my get away from him. It turned him into a bitter person and I just couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to me. I couldn't let it happen to us. Ellie I was scared then but now I'm not afraid to tell you that I couldn't picture me spending another day without you. Ellie I love you."

They looked at each other and slowly inched towards each other. They then kissed. It was the most passionate kiss that Ellie could recall ever having. Her breath was taken away. She felt like she could freeze time and stay like that forever. She then jerked away.

"Craig I'm so sorry I can't do this."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Craig I can't do this with you not now."

"But Ellie"

"Craig please this is hard enough for me just go please." Ellie said now full on crying

Craig gets up and slowly leaves. After Craig leaves Ellie starts full on bawling and then buries her face in a pillow.


	5. Transistor

**Sorry it took me song long to update but writer's blocks a bitch. Additional sorry for not including a Peter Darcy update in this chapter but I wanted to post something really quick. It would have took me a extra couple of days to include Peter and Darcy so again sorry. I promise that next chapter they will be included which will probably be a couple days. **

**Main Story**

The story picks up early morning as Ellie lay wide awake thinking about what happened last night.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Ellie called out

"Marco."

"Come in." Ellie said

"Hey when did we start doing name checks at the door?" Marco asked

"Since avoidance has now become my number one priority," Ellie replied

"Oh my god El you look terrible what happened to you?"

"I'm just kind of stressed lately."

Ellie indeed looked terrible as she had bags under her eyes and they were red from all the crying she was doing.

"Why? What's going on?" Marco asked

"I don't know Marco. Lately everythings just been all mixed up." Ellie said

"Let me guess. It has something to do with mr. tall dark and sober out there.?" Marco asked

"Is it that obvious?" Ellie asked

"I could tell trouble was coming as soon as I saw the look on your face when we came up to the core. So come on spill what's going on?" Marco said

"Well last night me and Jessie got into a pretty big fight. I was upset. I came in a mess and Craig saw me. He comforted me for a while I guess we got a little carried away and we kissed it was no big deal." Ellie said nonchalantly

"Hold on you what!?" Marco said with wide eyes.

"We kissed a stupid meaningless half assed kiss Marco trust me it was nothing."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes Marco I'm sure. It was nothing."

"So you mean to tell me the guy you've been basically goo goo eyed for over the past year and a half kisses you and you felt absolutely nothing?"

"Marco please don't try to dissect this and make it something it's not. Just believe me I feel nothing but friendly feelings for Craig." Ellie said

"Then why have you been crying?" Marco asked

"What? What are you talking about?" Ellie said turning away from Marco

"Come on Ellie you should know that I know you way better than that and I know when your feeding me half truths. Plus even the worst visually impaired person could see how red and puffy your eyes are. It's obvious you've been crying your eyes out and I have the feeling that your holding out on me. So what really happened?"

"I hate you." Ellie said

"I know. So spill." Marco replied

"Well the argument me and Jessie got into was about Craig. It kind of shook him up to find out that Craig moved in. I told him that if he couldn't trust me then we should just break things off. I told him that he was just being paranoid and feeling threatened of something he shouldn't be threatened by. After I left the car and started thinking and I got a bit overwhelmed with emotion and I started crying. I came in Craig saw me and he followed me to my room to see what was wrong. All a sudden he started telling me how when he was in rehab he thought about me all the time. Then he said...He loved me."

"What?!!" Marco said loudly

"He told me he loved me. Then we kissed."

"And how was it?" Marco asked curiously

"Does that really matter?" Ellie asked

"Of course it does. Ellie it was you and Craig's first real kiss it had to have some kind of feeling behind it."

"Well it was honestly...incredible it was hands down the best kiss I ever had."

"So how do you feel about Craig?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him back?"

**Main Story(again)**

Meanwhile Craig is at the dot by himself thinking things over until he is tapped on the shoulder.

"Craig?"

Craig turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Ashley?"

Craig then jumps up and hugs Ashley

"Oh my god Craig how are you doing?" Ashley asks

"I'm great how have you been?"

"Great. When did you get back here?"

"A couple of days ago."

"So how is life on the road?" Ashley asked

"The road?" Craig said confused

"Yeah major tours, studio records." Ashley said

"So Ellie didn't tell you what happened?"

"No Craig what are you talking about?" Ashley asked

"Ash I've been rehab for the past six monthes."

"For what?" Ashley said looking shocked

"Coke addiction."

"Wow that's...that's heavy stuff even for you. No offense but I can't say I'm too surprised though."

"Why is that?" Craig asked with a smirk on his face

"Well this sort of stuff seems to follow you around like a sad puppy dog. You clearly have soap opera syndrome."

"Soap opera syndrome? Could you elaborate please?" Craig asked

"Well just look back on every bad thing that's happened in your life. It's like a All My Children episode. You go to living with your dad which was a tough situation to being bi-polar to all the womanizing.."

"Womanizing really?" Craig said

"Well speaking of realationships are you seeing anyone?" Ashley asked

"Kind of."

"Well who is it? Is it someone I know?" Ashley asked curiously

"I would say you do. But first tell me is Ashley Kerwin seeing anyone special?"

"Yeah me and Jimmy are back together."

"Oh really? Well that's great Ash I'm happy for you two."

"Well I could be happy for you too if you would tell me who your seeing."

"Do you and Ellie still talk much?"

"Yeah but what does that have too do with...Oooh. Your going out with Ellie!?" Ellie said wide eyed

Craig nodded.

"So your her mystery crush guy huh? Wow you two have to be like the perfect couple, you guys are so much alike. So how long has this been going on?"

"Since last summer. After you left for England."

"Oh yeah that summer."

That summer still seemed to be a sore topic so a small silence followed.

"So how did it all happen?" Ashley asked

"Well that was probably one of the loneliest summers of my life. My girlfriend had just left and I really didn't have many options of people to talk to. So I used group meetings to get my social fix. Ellie who you know went to the meetings started talking to me before meetings. We hung out at meetings so much that naturally we kind of transitioned to hanging out outside of meetings and we got pretty close. Eventually we were like best friends, we spent almost every moment together. And things evolved from there. I started having feelings for her she had feelings for me. We never actually got together but we still had feelings for each other you know. But in typical fashion I managed to screw it up."

"How?"

"You know the usually combination of lies, deciet and Manny."

"Yeah I know it well." Ashley replied with a small laugh.

Things got quiet for a second.

"Hey Ash have you ever been in love?" Craig blurted out.

As Ashley blushed a bit Craig realized what a stupid question it was.

"I believe I have. See there was this one guy um what's his name again?"

"Yeah I know stupid question. Really what happened with us Ash?"

"Umm... I just think that we kind of fell apart. I think that when you were diagnosed bi-polar it was a bit too much for me to handle. And I'm sorry if I left you feeling abandoned or hurt. But I just couldn't handle the stress you know?" Ashley explained

"No I completely understand. I don't blame you for anything and I know how hard I was to put up with. But lets look on the bright side you and Jimmy are back together and I found Ellie so some good came out of it. And were still friends right?"

"Of course Craig. It's cliché but you got a special place in my heart."

"Likewise" Craig replied

"Well good. So umm you think your in love with Ellie?"

"I know I am. She's the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I hope this isn't weird for you or anything."

"It's a little weird. To find out that my ex boyfriend is in love with my best friend but I think I'll live." Ashley said sarcastically

"Ash I just don't know what to do. I told her how I felt but it doesn't seem like it's enough."

"Well Craig the only thing I can say is if it's meant to be it will happen no matter what. Trust me Craig. And just so you know I'm rooting for you."

Craig cracked a huge smile and laughed a bit.

"Thanks Ash it means a lot to me."


End file.
